


Everything she ever wanted

by Laburnum26



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laburnum26/pseuds/Laburnum26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really short Zades oneshot. It's basically the kiss in 5x20 from Zelena's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything she ever wanted

‘Zelena’ Hades cried out as he ran to her. He grabbed her hand and quickly removed that bloody bracelet from it. Zelena finally felt relieved. She could feel her magic flowing through her veins again. She hated that bracelet! It reminded her of her captivity in Storybrooke. ‘Are you alright?’ Hades asked and his voice brought back her to reality. Zelena suddenly felt a little dazed. He ripped the contract for her. He tore up his only chance for his revenge just for her. That was impressing considering what he knew about Hades.

‘You tore up that contract for me. I didn’t think you’d do it.’ she confessed.

‘When will you believe I’d do anything for you?’ he responded.

But now Zelena believed it. She knew it by now what it was to be loved. First by her sister than by her mother and now, by Hades.

‘I think I’m getting there.’ she answered as she let the familiar feeling spread across her whole body. She knew it by now how does it feel to be loved. She wasn’t afraid of it anymore so she placed one hand on Hades’ chest and kissed him.

The feeling that swept over her was indescribable. There are no words for True Love’s Kiss. And Zelena finally realized something. She was too busy chasing someone else’s life that she has forgotten to live her own. She almost let it pass her by without happiness. But now she was sure it will never happen again. 

Suddenly she felt a slight kick at the palm of her hand. It was Hades’ heart. She restarted it! They can finally leave the Underworld. Together.

Zelena thought about her future life with Hades in Storybrooke. She thought about her baby. She thought about her sister.  
And though, after decades of effort she had got nothing from what her sister did, Zelena finally felt that now she has everything she ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think of it?


End file.
